1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices for motor vehicle wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a rim of a motor vehicle wheel from damage, while also enhancing the color and design of the wheel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Motor vehicle wheels are frequently damaged on their side surfaces near the tires. The damage is more acute in case the wheels are made of some light alloy. The damage is usually caused by the wheel knocking and scraping against obstacles such as curbs, walls and stones.
In case of such damage, usually the rim of the wheel is bent or distorted, and a user is generally required to replace the entire wheel. To avoid having to change the entire wheel or the tire, the wheel may be fitted with a protective ring. The protective ring covers the rim of the wheel entirely, and protects it from being damaged when the wheel knocks or scrapes against obstacles.
Numerous types of rim protection devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,599, issued Jun. 13, 1995 to Sherod et al. discloses a detachable wheel mask for temporarily covering an entire wheel of an automobile during washing and protecting the wheel from dirt while cleaning. The wheel mask includes a circular protective cover of a size corresponding with the wheel, a retaining element for fitting within a groove formed between the wheel rim and the tire to secure the protective cover to the wheel rim enclosing the wheel and a handle.
Whereas the foregoing wheel rim mask may provide adequate protection from tire dressing being applied to the wheel rim, such protective covers are not readily adjustable to fit a plurality of differently sized wheel rims. In addition, the wheel mask is a temporary fixture and is meant to provide protection against liquid spray when the wheel is being cleaned. The wheel mask does not provide protection against damage that occurs to the wheel rim, when the wheel knocks or scrapes against obstacles. The wheel mask is not tightly glued to the wheel, and hence, is liable to come off if a force is applied. Further, the wheel mask does not have a decorative function and therefore, does not accentuate the color and design of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,972, issued Jun. 11, 1996 to Cailor et al. describes a wheel mask to protect the vehicle wheels during chemical treatment of the tires. The wheel mask is a thin plastic molding having a circular concave body that includes a central hub having an exterior handle. The handle is inwardly open and formed of walls which project outwardly of the hub and are tapered to permit partial insertion of a handle of another mask, and the ridge walls are angled outwardly to enhance stacking of a plurality of masks. This device suffers from the same disadvantages described above.
Wheel rim covers such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,991, issued on Mar. 14, 1989 to Marino et al. is a hand-held device that can be held in place over the wheel rim with one hand while the user applies tire dressing to the tire with the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,206 issued on Oct. 17, 1989 to Sampson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,670 issued on Sep. 11, 1990 to Koller discloses wheel rim covers that include attachment means so that such protective covers can be secured to the wheel rim to free up both hands of the user. This device suffers from the same disadvantages described above.
Japanese Pat. No. 07045016 issued on Aug. 27, 1996 to Tomita Auto describes a side rim protector, which prevents damage of a side rim of a road wheel of an automobile and increases decorative effect thereof. The side rim protector consists of a ringlike member having substantially equal diameter to that of a side rim and an engaging section which is one of mounting means formed integrally with the ringlike member. The side rim protector is fixed on a side rim side by fitting the engaging section in and engaging it with a groove on the side rim side. It is formed by resin or rubber and can be colored, thereby increasing decorative effect. The described side rim protector protects only a side rim of an automobile wheel. In addition since the side rim protector is constructed by using rubber, it is liable to be damaged sooner, if continuously used. Further since it is attached to the wheel using some engaging means and is not glued on to the wheel, it may come off when the wheel is used continuously for a prolonged period for time.
In light of the above, despite the attempts made by the prior art devices, there still exists a need for an improved motor vehicle rim protector which provides maximum protection to a rim of the wheel, when the wheel bumps or scrapes against obstacles, while also enhancing the appearance of the wheel. None of the prior art patents, taken alone or in combination, teaches or suggests the presently claimed rim protection apparatus for motor vehicle wheels.